List of School Rumble characters
The School Rumble manga and anime series features a cast of characters designed by Jin Kobayashi. The story takes place mostly in a Japanese high school and revolves around various love triangles and polygons. The manga series is followed by a short sequel series, School Rumble Z, which resolves some of those relationships. The manga alternates between several main protagonists. In the main storyline chapters the main protagonists are Tenma Tsukamoto and Kenji Harima. The side chapters focus on many of the side characters from the main chapters with most of them focusing on Yakumo Tsukamoto. While many of the chapters are gag stories, the central theme of School Rumble is relationships, mostly because of love, and as the series progresses, characters are introduced and situations are misinterpreted, the relationship web becomes more complex. Since the characters are unable to let their true feelings be known to the one they like tension and rivalries build. Eventually most of the relationships are resolved in some manner in the sequel, though several, including the major characters, are left unresolved. Main characters Tsukamoto sisters Tenma Tsukamoto Short and fairly childish for her age (16), Tenma often is mistaken as being younger than her classmates and her younger sister Yakumo. She does not believe herself to be very pretty in the eyes of boys, even though most of them admit that she's cute. She strives to be seen as a woman and attempts to learn cooking to impress Karasuma. One of her distinctive physical features are the little pigtails in her hair, which often wiggle if she is happy, excited and sometimes shocked. She is also slow and unreliable; she often misunderstands obvious situations. Despite her negative qualities, Tenma is good-natured, friendly, sweet, and very determined. She enjoys professional wrestling and, along with Harima, is a fan of the jidaigeki television show The Three For The Kill. Tenma also has relatively low academic scores. Both she and her sister have part-time jobs to make ends meet. After knowing of Karasuma's disease, and even finding out that he lost all memories of her, she decided to transfer to the United States and continue her studies there in order to stay beside him. When she learns there is nothing that can be done, her life is given meaning and she decides to study medicine. She makes her last appearance at the end of School Rumble Z comforting her sister. According to the last Japanese poll performed by the publishers of the manga, Tenma is currently the fourth most popular character in the series. In the episode 2 of Natsu no Arashi (which was also made by Jin Kobayashi), she and Harima made a cameo appearance at the cafe as customers wearing their school uniforms. Yakumo Tsukamoto Beautiful, smart, and shy, Tenma's younger sister, Yakumo, is the most admired girl in school. She displays the ability to read the minds of those who find her attractive (though she once read Harima's mind before they got properly acquainted, and "heard" nothing but silence).This is visually represented by floating text next to their owners. This is often used to comedic effect, such as when she is detects Hanai from a distance without seeing him and tries to avoid him, but is soon "trampled" by the wildly rampaging thoughts of multiple infatuated boys. Yakumo tries to cook all the meals for the house being afraid of the mess and taste of Tenma's cooking. Despite her many positive qualities, Yakumo has never had a boyfriend having turned down at least eight would-be suitors. Yakumo is scouted by several High school clubs because of her many talents; however, she declines joining most of them because she dreads spending time with Hanai who follows her with the intent of joining the same clubs. Thanks to a ban on Hanai decreed by Akira, Yakumo becomes a member of the Tea Club along with her best friend, Sarah. As the story progresses and she becomes a manga editor, Yakumo develops a romantic interest for Harima. In the anime she confessed to him in a flashback scene as seen in the first episode of the 2 episode long OVA School Rumble Third Term. Later, they are rumored to be a couple to the annoyance of Eri who tries to interfere due to her own romantic feelings for Harima. Yakumo finds a stray black cat with a X-shaped scar on its forehead who follows her to school. After several failed attempts, the cat no longer runs away from her. She gives him the name and brings it home to live with her though he is continually wary of Tenma. Later, when Iori avoids Yakumo, Harima saves Iori from drowning, then pulls a thorn out of his leg and the cat begins liking him. Kenji Harima Harima is a stubborn, paranoid ex-delinquent who is in love with Tenma who still retains some aspects of his former persona, especially riding on his motorcycle and getting into fights with other delinquents during the beginning of the series. Harima's name is occasionally mistaken for the name of another person in class 2-D, Harry Mackenzie, because of the similarities in pronunciation.In Japan, family name is listed first followed by a given name. Japanese traditionally do not have middle names. In the United States, given name is listed first followed by family name. Harima, like his crush, Tenma, is a fan of the jidaigeki television show The Three For The Kill. Harima lives with his older cousin who is also Yakumo's homeroom teacher, Itoko. Harima began drawing manga as a means of escape after realizing Tenma was in love with Karasuma. In his manga, Harima inserts himself and Tenma into various storylines where the Harima-like character often defeats the Karasuma-like character and always wins the heart of the Tenma-like character. Later, he became serious about it after deciding to enter an amateur manga contest which he gets an honorable mention. Yakumo becomes his editor as she becomes the only person he trusts reading his manga. This results in misinterpretations by others, especially Tenma, who think they are dating because of Harima's desire to keep his work secret. Although, due to his infatuation with Tenma for most of the manga, he doesn't show feeling for Eri Sawachika. After Tenma leaves to follow Karasuma, he becomes closer to Eri. By the final chapter of School Rumble Z, it is hinted that Harima and Eri are together and have a kid in the future. Harima's appearance changes throughout the series. He begins wearing sunglasses with a mustache, goatee and with his hair is pulled back with a headband, leaving an ahoge. He originally adopted this look to avoid being recognized by Tenma. The year before, he saved Tenma from a thug. However, as Tenma passed out Harima brought her back to rest at his place and when she woke up, Tenma, while grateful for the help against the thug, accused him of being a pervert. While Tenma has forgotten the incident, and his appearance fools her initially, as the series goes on she comes closer to remembering the incident. To avoid this, Harima tries to distract her when she appears to be on the verge of remembering. As the series progresses, he undergoes several changes in appearance. He has a long beard for a time, a shaved head, and for a time has a shaved face. Eventually he returns to the look the series started with. In Jin Kobayashi's Natsu no Arashi, he and Tenma made an appearance. Harima's brother and animals Harima also has another younger relative, who has a crush on Yakumo. In the manga, he is Harima's cousin while in the anime he is Harima's brother; in both cases the two don't live together. He is portrayed as being very secretive. Other than their taste in girls, they both get along.Yakumo could not read his mind despite his crush until he was alone with her. While Shuuji secretly likes Yakumo, he also shows concern for his classmate Mio. Shuuji is voiced by Yuko Sanpei in Japanese and Jason Liebrecht in English. Harima has a number of animals who get along with him. He is able to communicate with them after he "attained enlightenment" in a gag related to St. Francis of Assisi. The two main animals who are continually used in gags throughout the manga are, Napoleon (ナポレオン Naporeon), a pig and Pyotr (ピョートル Pyōtoru), a giraffe. The animals were later moved to the zoo when they were discovered running wild in a nearby Shinto shrine. Oji Karasuma Karasuma is Tenma's love interest, depicted as an eccentric enigmatic, but distant character. Although it seems Tenma's feelings for him are unrequited, he shows true concern for her in the story on a more subtle level. His parents live in the United States; in the beginning of the story, Karasuma was supposed to move there, which caused Tenma, in a fit of despair she then writes him a love scroll (It was initially meant to be a love letter, but Tenma had written what she felt, so in the end, it came out in the form of a scroll.) As the school year continues, the two get increasingly closer thanks to Tenma's own incredible determination to be with him and occasional help by Harima. Eventually, Tenma reveals her feelings to Karasuma, but before she can get a reply he contracts a rare disease which causes memory loss to both his long-term and short-term memory. Karasuma is secretly a famous mangaka, publishing his works under the pen name of . Harima, who really admired his manga, discovers this while pursuing his own mangaka ambitions. When he learns that Tenma was in love with Karasuma his respect turns into hatred, until Harima reconciles with himself internally that what he wants is for Tenma to be happy. Secondary characters Eri Sawachika From her introduction onwards, Eri is characterized as having a dual nature. Talented, beautiful, wealthy, and popular, she is admired and envied by her classmates for the glamorous lifestyle that many believe her to lead. In reality, however, Eri uses this image and her outward confidence to mask her inward feelings of loneliness and insecurity. Her social status makes her unapproachable to many of her classmates and leaves her somewhat isolated from her peers. Even at home, her parents are away on business more frequently than not. The process by which Eri grows and matures, as she starts to develop deeper friendships and searches for love, forms the backbone of one of the main plotlines in the story. She also develops feelings for Harima, she usually denies it, but as the story goes on her feelings for Harima get stronger. It is also hinted in School Rumble Z that they end up together in the future and have one child. Born into wealth, Eri is the daughter of a prominent English businessman. Her mother is from Kyoto. Although Eri was born in Japan, she moved to England for her early schooling before returning to Japan to attend high school. As a result, her knowledge of kanji is limited, causing her to occasionally make humorous linguistic mistakes. Eri's most striking features are her amber eyes and long blond hair (which she usually ties into pigtails), which signify her mixed British-Japanese heritage. While she is often admired for her looks, her origin is occasionally the subject of derisive remarks, such as during the class trip to Kyoto. Harima's nickname for Eri is "Ojō (お嬢)", as a somewhat mocking reference to her status.This is not to be confused with "Ojō-sama (お嬢様)" (lit. "lady"/"miss"), which is a formal title used by Nakamura and the rest of the Sawachika family's household staff to address Eri. "Ojō" is the short form of "Ojō-sama". Because Harima is not trying to be polite, he does not use "sama". In the English dub, Harima would call her by the name "Rich Girl." Conversely, she addresses to Harima as "Hige (ひげ)" (loosely translated as "bearded guy"), even after he does away with his facial hair. Servants The Sawachika family has two reoccurring servants. The Sawachika family butler and a former soldier, , usually seen chauffeuring Eri. His combat skills are sharp, as shown by his performance during class 2-C's survival game. After discovering Eri's crush on Harima, he attempts to get the two together when Harima stays over at the Sawachika's for the night. Nakamura is voiced in Japanese by Takeshi Maeda in First Semester and Masami Iwasaki in Second Semester; he is voiced in English by Kent Williams When Nakamura was still a soldier he rescued a young orphan boy from a war-torn country, . He now acts as a "maid" for the Sawachika family under Nakamura. Masaru is an excellent cook who hardly ever speaks. In Japanese Masaru is voiced by Hiroki Yasumoto. Mikoto Suou Mikoto is a close friend of Tenma. She is a tomboyish large-breasted young woman who has a black belt in kenpo. She is often seen sparring with her childhood friend, Hanai. Mikoto is very athletic; she learns how to swim when forced to and becomes a competent basketball player in a short amount of time. Although Mikoto always tries to help out others when they are having relationship problems, she has trouble facing her own relationship issues. When she was younger, Mikoto had a crush on her tutor, . When he returns after graduating, she breaks an agreement with Eri to meet him only to learn he has a girlfriend and because of that she hides her feelings for him. Later, she dates Asou, but the romance does not last long. She is very popular with the boys for her determination and amazing talent in sport, but mainly for her large breasts. Imadori especially constantly tries to ask her out. Eventually, in School Rumble Z, she marries Hanai and becomes pregnant with his child. Although she is happy, she often feels neglected because of Hanai's busy schedule. Akira Takano The president of the Tea Club and a close friends with Tenma, Mikoto and Eri. Akira is very perceptive, resourceful, intelligent, and very mysterious. She has an uncanny ability to see through the true intentions of people, and her enigmatic face always hides schemes she creates to help her friends or play pranks on her classmates.The only prank of Akira's that fails involves her dressing up in a penguin suit and trying to catch her Tea Club members in an embarrassing position as they are trapped half-way between two floors. The prank backfired upon herself as she also gets caught, unable to escape. She is never seen smiling.During Tenma's birthday party, Tenma demands Akira show her a smile. Akira agrees and her and Tenma go offscreen behind a door where Tenma remarks about it. Her favorite victim is Hanai who early on appeared to dislike, but later shows to have some romantic feelings for him. She takes part-time jobs doing various dangerous secretive jobs which she does not tell her friends about. She tries not to spend the earnings. She is the daughter of a journalist and has a younger half-sister, , who tends to be sick frequently. In School Rumble Z, she has taken the profession of an international agent. She is hired by Eri Sawachika to help Mikoto and Hanai with their current problem. Akira targeted Ganji Nishimoto who was the source of Hanai's problems. Using a high-tech camera she secretly takes pictures of Nishimoto trying to bribe others into voting for him. The pictures are then leaked to the public, causing Nishimoto to resign from his campaign to become mayor. Haruki Hanai As class representative of 2-C, Hanai takes his duties seriously, always trying to keep his classmates (especially the males) in line. Unable to have second thoughts, he always says exactly what comes into his mind regardless of the consequences. Although he is against perversion, he occasionally cannot help himself from temptations such as viewing sexy photos of Itoko Osakabe under the excuse of validating their authenticity or "confiscating" Ganji Nishimoto's entire porn tape collection. As a child, he was shy, weak, and always been bullied by other children. That changed with a little help from his childhood friend Mikoto. He is married to Mikoto in School Rumble Z, but at times neglects her because he is too busy. He is campaigning to be Mayor of Yagami. He was framed by Nishimoto, who is also bidding to be mayor of Yagami, and that just about puts his dream of being mayor away. But later he was able to resume campaigning after Akira Takano dealt with Nishimoto. Kyousuke Imadori Imadori is the class's number two pervert (the pervert ringleader being Ganji Nishimoto) earning him the nickname "Hummingbird". He has the special skill of knowing a girl's bra size just by looking at her chest. Interested only in girls with breast sizes of D or larger, the main targets of his flirting are Mikoto and Lala; he continues to pursue them relentlessly, although they continually beat him up. He has some physical abilities, such as being strong enough to grapple Hanai to a standstill. He works in his family's hair salon, Now Bird. Along with Tenma, he is the only high school character shown to enjoy the tokusatsu super sentai parody, Hatenkou Robo Dozibiron. He has a sensitive side to him, which he shows towards Lala when he tries to get her to smile at her part-time job, even at the cost of getting walloped by her. While Imadori likes girls with large breasts, he gets along with Ichijo to the point he goes out with her. It is never revealed what size her breasts are. As the series progresses, their relationship develops and it becomes apparent he cares about her. Karen Ichijou Ichijou has monstrous strength despite having a weak and feminine appearance and is a member of the amateur wrestling club. Her power amazes even her strongest male classmates.Karen carries an upright piano without any signs of physical stress, while Harima and Hanai were on the verge of breakdown trying to carry objects of the same weight - a chest of drawers and a refrigerator, respectively. It would also seem that she is not able to control her strength well, as shown when she nearly suffocates Tenma when trying to cover her mouth so that she does not blurt out secrets. Lala Gonzalez is her only rival in this regard, but has not been able to physically defeat her (In fact, Ichijo defeated her with her ultimate move, the "Frankensteiner"). Despite this, Ichijō has not reciprocated Lala's antagonism, always remaining polite towards her. Later the two seem to have developed into friends. Despite her strength she has a kind nature and is one of the more timid girls in 2-C. She is in love with Imadori, but gets embarrassed when this is hinted at. Imadori also initially avoids her, not only because of her small measures (later it is revealed that she does have considerably large breasts), but also because he fears her strength. She is also a good singer, and her singing is featured in episodes 2 and 6 of School Rumble - Second Term. When Imadori met her practicing wrestling and asked her why she liked it, she said that she really did not want to do wrestling. Later, when Imadori, along with Harima and Hanai were working for a moving company, they found out that Ichijō was also working with them as well as how strong she was. At the end of their shift, Imadori accidentally said that he could take Karen out on a date with his earnings, which Karen agrees to, even though Imadori did not really mean it. As the series progresses, Karen falls deeper in love with Imadori but continuously lacks the courage to act out. She is rewarded when she finally defeats him in a wrestling match however, with an indirect confession from him. Karen has a younger brother, who, like Imadori, is also a Dojibiron fan. Karen is currently the 6th most popular character in the most recent popularity poll, making her the most popular character outside the main characters. Harry Mackenzie Harry Mackenzie is a blonde-haired exchange student, skilled at fighting and a rival of Harima and Hanai. His name is pronounced the same as Harima's (in traditional Japanese use of family name first, Harima Kenji) when using Katakana, which leads to more than a few misunderstandings between the two. He is once mistaken as Harima Kenji by Hanai. He rides a gold-coloured motorcycle with a Hyaku decal and often wears red clothing and red shades, making him a parody of Char Aznable's Quattro Bajeena persona. He was first mentioned in chapter 2 of the manga when Yoshidayama misread his name and told Harima that the latter was in class 2-D. He is popular with the opposite sex and can easily attract them. Lala Gonzalez Lara is an exchange student from Mexico, and a skilled practitioner of Lucha libre, which she learned from her father. She belongs to the same amateur wrestling club as Ichijo, who she sees her as a rival, often shouting "Ichijō!" when she meets her. Lala dislikes Ichijo's name because her mother, who abandoned her and her father when she was a child, was also named Karen. She detests the pervert Imadori, especially when he managed to grope her chest while being choked. She thus tends to beat him up whenever she sees him after sufficient provocation. Lara works in the same fast food restaurant as Ichijo, where no one dared to go to her counter because of her violent temper. She even grabs customers that annoy her and drags them inside for a beating. Lara's closest friends appear to be Harry and Togo, who both look out for her. Later, her animosity towards Ichijo softens. Her character is the direct opposite of her rival Ichijo, being that she is tall, well-endowed, sour-faced, hot-tempered, and very easily provoked. Masakazu Togo Masakazu is 2-D's class representative who sees class 2-C as rivals. Despite his obvious self-confidence, his character leads to rejections from his classmates. Later in the series, Masakazu shows some interest in Tenma, to Harima's distress. He is often seen with Harry. Some people around him usually refer to him with the nickname "Macaroni". He has a tendency to burst into extremely long inspirational speeches either involving facing challenges or being manly. As the series progressed, his self-confidence and passion for facing challenges head on have become so extreme that his actions and ideas often border on stupidity and often contain a lack of regard for the safety and well-being of others, like when he says they should just charge the ocean liner the students instead of going around it. His appearance is often followed by the American national anthem and has a tendency to subtly refer to himself as an American. He is a skilled sportsman and martial artist, similar to his main rival Hanai, that he takes such things very seriously. Masakazu has a younger sister, . Sarah Adiemus The best friend of Yakumo, Sarah is distinguished by her blonde hair done up in a bun. She is a British girl raised in an orphanage, and is a relative newcomer to Japan. She is frequently seen together with Yakumo, as they are classmates and members of the Tea Club. With her cheerful and positive attitude, she does her best to support Yakumo, particularly on the latter's relationship with Harima and her difficulties with the unwanted attentions of Hanai. She stayed over with Yakumo to accompany her while Tenma was away for the Kyoto trip. Sarah has several part-time jobs outside school. She is a nun at a local Catholic church, performing duties such as hearing confessions, playing the organ, and babysitting children. This is slightly incorrect, since nuns do not hear confession, and are rarely minors. Although her position as a nun may preclude her from pursuing romantic relationships, she reveals in a conversation with Akira that she may have an eye on someone indicating that she may be a novice; furthermore, at least one hopeful student has expressed interest in her. Aside from her duties as a nun, Sarah also works with Hiroyoshi Asō of 2-C at a Chinese restaurant, waiting tables and cooking. Hiroyoshi Asō may also be her love interest Sarah is currently the 7th most popular character in the most recent popularity poll. Other characters Takeichi Fuyuki *'Takeichi Fuyuki' (冬木 武一 Fuyuki Takeichi) The class' number 3 pervert, Takeichi Fuyuki pretends to take photos of the girls in the school for the yearbook, but in reality sells them to the other male students. Though he seems to be obsessed with photography and declares that 'taking pictures of the female form are his life', he has also been known to take part in 'set-ups.' He aided Takano and Mikoto when they were trying to set up Tsukamoto (Tenma) and Karasuma. He appeared to be curious about Eri, provoking fans questioning whether he had a crush on her, but this later proves to be wrong. A member of the astronomy club as well as a member of the band, he later becomes close to Tsumugi Yuuki, who also wears glasses. Unfortunately, when he admits his feelings for her she rejects him, as she already has a crush on Hanai. Kentarou Nara *'Kentarou Nara' (奈良 健太郎 Nara Kentarō) Kentarō Nara is a side character who has feelings for Tenma, but his attempts to get closer to her are often foiled by Harima. He is very shy and introvert, but when he gets angry he can be just as frustrated as Harima. He is quite similar to the object of his affections, Tenma. Curiously, according to the mangaka, his original intentions were to have Nara as the series' main character, but somehow he was relegated to a supporting role. He is now often seen as a reluctant participant in various escapades with Yoshidayama and Nishimoto. Hiroyoshi Asou The dark horse of 2-C, Asō Hiroyoshi is often seen together with his best friend, Suga. An athletic student, his favorite sport is basketball for which he is slated to become the next boys' team captain and is briefly coaches of the girls' team. He also excels at track events and hockey. Asō's family runs a ramen shop. Working part-time at a Chinese restaurant with Sarah, he is known as a good cook. While Asou is popular among girls, that element of character is displayed more subtly than his other aspects. On the other hand, he does not appear to have much interest in most girls. Two exceptions are Mikoto and Satsuki. He dates Mikoto several times and their relationship progressed to the point of Mikoto's parents inviting him over to dinner. However, they eventually break up for unexplained reasons. Asou is currently the 10th most popular character in the most recent popularity poll, making him the only other male character in the top 10 aside from Harima. Satsuki Tawaraya For a short time Asou is interested in dark-blue-haired girl, Satsuki, who, despite being short, is a passionate prodigal basketball player. When Asou briefly coached the new girl's basketball team she had a crush on him where she accidentally confesses to him. After this she is unable to play basketball until she gets over it just before Asou was about to give his answer. Dejected, Lala Gonzales comforts her and they become good friends from then on. She loves eating spicy curry and later wins an eating contest with it for the fifth consecutive time. Satsauki is voiced in Japanese by Mariya Ise and English by Cherami Leigh. Ganji Nishimoto *'Ganji Nishimoto' (西本 願司 Nishimoto Ganji) Ganji Nishimoto is a huge but timid figure, and is the proud "leader" of the perverts of the class. His family operates a video store, and he is known to host "ero meetings" discussing girls. He is hailed as "Buddha Nishimoto (仏の西本)" among other reasons, for his ability to grant the wishes of the students, usually involving erotic material. Some of his lines end with 'dasu (だす)' instead of the normal 'desu (です)' for some unknown reason. While his warm mentor-like demeanor and stash of "treasures" make him popular with many of the males in 2-C, his talents are less appreciated by the girls, especially Ootsuka Mai, who has known him for a long time. While he gets along great with most of the boys in his class, he has misgivings about students who actually have girlfriends. He sits in the "Box Seat," having switched with Tenma under the pretense of having poor eyesight. Most students avoid that seat, since it is directly in front of the teacher. However, Nishimoto immediately recognizes the seat's advantage for his classes with Osakabe Itoko. Jirou Yoshidayama *'Jirou Yoshidayama' (吉田山 次郎 Yoshidayama Jirō) Voiced by: Hirotaka Nagase (Japanese, 1st series), Makoto Tomita (OVA, 2nd series), Mike McFarland (English) Yoshidayama is the delinquent wannabe who dreams of ruling the school, only to see his best laid plans foiled by the fact that there are students much stronger than him, such as Harima. He has feelings for Eri, but later turns to Tae Anegasaki, the school's infirmary nurse. Yoshidayama plays a lead role when with his two friends Nara and Nishimoto. After bathing, he usually wears his hair in two pigtails, making him look like a female from behind. His birthday is on February 14. However, he does not receive any chocolate from any girls on Valentine's Day, which makes him really depressed. Harima usually mistakenly calls Yoshidayama as "Yoshida (吉田)". Yoshidayama is a mountain on which Yoshida Shrine is situated, in Northeastern Kyoto. Ryuuhei Suga *'Ryuuhei Suga' (菅 柳平 Suga Ryūhei) Ryuuhei is a close friend of Asou and belongs to the boys' basketball team. In the story he is currently looking for a girlfriend, and is angry that Asou always got the attention of girls. Recently, he has been seen more often with Nishimoto and Yoshidayama, often replacing Nara in the trio of hopeless bachelors. The three of them even made a vow to go through life without a kiss, although soon after the vow, Madoka Kido kisses him (although she did so to silence him after he witnessed her on a date with a man other than her boyfriend). He resembles Hanamichi Sakuragi from the basketball manga and anime Slam Dunk, particularly in the hairstyle aspect. Tsumugi Yuuki *'Tsumugi Yuuki' (結城 つむぎ Yūki Tsumugi) Tsumugi Yūki has severe near-sightedness, and is the only meganekko in the class. She is the substitute class representative when Hanai is unavailable. She also had a crush on him, but is worried about Mikoto, who being a childhood friend of Hanai, gets along well with him. She belongs to the astronomy club and the band. She is usually quite shy but proves to be valiant and strong in some circumstances, such as during the mock 'fight' at the school and when rejecting Fuyuki's advances. Mai Otsuka *'Mai Otsuka' (大塚 舞 Ōtsuka Mai) Mai has been class representative for nine years straight, functioning in this capacity when Hanai is absent or unable to perform his duties. Unlike him however, she has trouble commanding her classmates' attention. Mai has freckles, is hyperactive, and likes fairy tales (though she denies it herself). According to the "ero society" data, she hides a fair-sized bust for some reason. She also likes mahou shoujo, and often imagines herself as the central character of her own show. Mai has known Nishimoto since kindergarten, and disapproves of his unabashed interest in porn. Her name is quite a pun to Ai Otsuka, a Japanese pop idol. Megumi Sagano *'Megumi Sagano' (嵯峨野 恵 Sagano Megumi) Megumi Sagano is close friends with Karen Ichijou and Tsumugi Yuuki. She belonged to the girls' basketball team when she was in junior high, but became the manager for the boys' basketball team because there was no girls' team in high school. Though she seems concerned about her classmates' relationships, she does not seem to care about her own, and thus has no boyfriend. The Sagano Line refers to the portion of the San'in Main Line within Kyoto Prefecture. Noboru Tennouji Tennouji is a delinquent who he sees Harima as his biggest rival. He has been beaten by him in numerous fights by Harima yet persists in challenging him. When he finally wins one while Harima is depressed, he stops. Tennouji tends to wear his winter uniform even during the summer, and is often shown much larger than he really is.Later in the series, he is often depicted as tall as a giant who is so large only the top half of his body can be seen. The first incident was during the athletics festival Near the beginning of the series when Harima sends an anonymous love letter to Tenma, Tennouji shows some initial interest in her. Tennouji is voiced by Tomoyuki Shimura in Japanese and Sonny Strait in English. Tennouji's little sister is friends with Harima's brother, Shuuji. She has a crush on him, but Shuuji doesn't know. Mio does not know Shuuji's older brother and vice versa. Itoko Osakabe *'Itoko Osakabe' (刑部 絃子 Osakabe Itoko) The physics teacher and Harima's older cousin. Itoko is also Harima's roommate and guardian, although she makes him pay for his share of the rent. She later evicted Harima after he volunteered to become engaged to Eri as a favor, resulting in him residing with Yakumo and Sarah in the Tsukamoto residence. Though she does not show it, she does care for him and realises just how much Tenma has changed him. Her figure is admired by the perverted boys of Class 2-C. She has a fear that her past will get brought up, a weakness which Sasakura uses against her. "Itoko" is also homonymous with the word "cousin" in Japanese which makes it a pun. Due to this pun, when Harima says "my cousin" it can be mistaken that he is saying "my Itoko". Itoko is currently the 8th most popular character in the most recent popularity poll. Youko Sasakura *'Youko Sasakura' (笹倉 葉子 Sasakura Yōko) Voiced by: Akiko Kurumado (1st series), Aya Hirano (2nd series), Lydia Mackay (English) The art teacher and an old friend of Itoko, who was her junior during their college years. On several occasions, it is hinted that she and Itoko are more than just friends, although this has never been confirmed outright. It has also been hinted that she has always been trying to get closer to Itoko during their high school years. She seems to know (and share) an important part of Itoko's past, and though not deliberately, has used this against Itoko to gain favors or company a few times. She has very good driving skills. Tae Anegasaki *'Tae Anegasaki' (姉ヶ崎 妙 Anegasaki Tae) The school's infirmary nurse who is also loved by the boys. This has encouraged many boys to get injured or feign injury so that they can get close to her. Prior to taking this job, she briefly let Harima stay at her apartment when his dream of becoming a mangaka was temporarily crushed after he found out that his idol, the mangaka Nijō jō was really Karasuma. Anegasaki is attracted to Harima and calls him affectionately by his pen name "Hario", although Harima has rejected her advances. Her belief in and support of Harima helped him get over his depression and return to school. She later becomes the faculty sponsor for the girls' basketball team. Harima refers to her as "Onee-san" (literally Older Sister). For the first five volumes of the manga, she is unnamed, and is referred to in the list of characters by this nickname. The first character of her surname ("ane") in fact means "older sister" in Japanese, and is the "nee" in "Onee-san". Hayato Tani *'Hayato Tani' (谷 速人 Tani Hayato) Class 2-C's homeroom teacher, who teaches English. Tani is very soft-spoken and collects toy dinosaurs. He likes Tae Anegasaki, but every time he tries to hit on her, she clings to Harima affectionately, making him run away in jealousy and shame. He initially thinks Harima is homosexual when the latter accidentally sent him a love letter and asked him out on a date, Tenma being the intended party both times. Kooriyama *'Kooriyama' (郡山 Kōriyama) The physical education teacher, often referred by the class of 2-C as "Goriyama" (literally gorilla-mountain) due to his gorilla-like physique. His methods are very strict, and he makes it known to every student of Yagami High School (usually Class 2-C) how he thinks a responsible student should behave. Failure to comply with his ideals will result with some sort of disciplinary punishment. His tyrannical personality is very similar to most PE teachers in both Eastern and Western school-related media. His name is actually Japanese for "ice mountain", indicating his coldhearted, strict nature. Kouji Yakushamaru *'Kouji Yakushamaru' (役舎丸 広事 Yakushamaru Kōji) As lead actor in the popular samurai drama "Three for the Kill", he plays the role of Mangoku, Harima and Tenma's favorite character. He becomes significant during the class trip to Kyoto, where he meets with Tenma Tsukamoto and Eri Sawachika in a pair of parallel chapters, disguised as a high school student. Gotou brothers * The captain of the fishing boat Kikokumaru who is unsuccessful mangaka. He inspires and motivates Harima to pursue his dream of drawing manga when Harima tries running from his troubles and gives him a his pen crafted from a tuna's skeleton. After this, Harima always uses the pen to draw. * Yuuzan is the gigantic Chief Editor of Weekly Shonen Zingama where Harima works. When Yakumo shows she is not afraid of him, he tells her to continue helping Harima with editing. Yuuzan is always seen with a dog on his shoulder. English exchange students Several male exchange students from England arrive in School Rumble Z as rivals to many of the characters: ; ; ; ; and . Max, a scar-faced delinquent who attended junior high school with Eri, is the leader of the trio with Samel and Mick as his underlings. As the story progresses he develops romantic feelings for Eri. Max easily defeats Harima in a match who is saved by Eri. In a rematch, Harima defeats him after she renews his confidence. Samuel and Max are often seen partnered together; Samuel is a burly man with an afro while Max is a short boy. Samuel has a crush on Tenma causing him to stutter when he first meets her; this makes Tenma think his name is "Sasamuel". Along with Samuel and Max, Mick, the bespectacled young man, is often seen with them. Wiru is a flirtatious playboy who is disliked by the teachers for being a serious delinquent. Due to his looks and womanizing skills, he is adored by many of the schoolgirls. When he tries winning the affections of Karen, it leads to a conflict with Imadori which he eventually wins. Love interests Most of the characters of School Rumble are involved in one-way love interests and several characters involved in love polygons. In addition, the cast for School Rumble is quite large. This creates a complex web of character relationships. * (*) This begins to happen during the last few chapters of the manga and also chapter 10 of School Rumble Z. Notes References General * Specific School Rumble Characters es:Anexo:Personajes de School Rumble ja:スクールランブルの登場人物 ru:Персонажи School Rumble th:ซาวาจิกะ เอริ zh:校園迷糊大王登場人物列表